


Our Little Secret

by DeathbyIrony



Category: Love Nikki Dress Up Queen
Genre: Ahh love Nikki. The fandom with many fans but few fanfics, F/F, Introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-07
Updated: 2018-03-07
Packaged: 2019-03-28 08:59:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13900677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathbyIrony/pseuds/DeathbyIrony
Summary: Kimi likes girls.





	Our Little Secret

Kimi likes girls.

She knew when she saw the dress. It was a beautiful piece of fabric- orchids blooming all across the silk, so bold yet so dainty. A one-in-a-kind piece. It had been displayed in one of her father's associate's shops, she remembers, and it was right in the window for all of the kingdom to see. 

Her attendant had been in awe when they had passed by on their business trip, pointing with wonder as she lamented what a wonderful piece it would be for the 'future President' Kimi of Apple Federal to wear on duty- she denied it. Kimi had blamed her petite frame (even lean for a prepubescent child such as herself), thanking her but telling the attendant that it wasn't even worth its price. Yes, those were true, but not important.

Kimi realized she liked girls when she saw that dress because she didn't want to wear it- not that she wasn't worthy. Rather, she wanted to love the girl who would wear that dress.

 

 

Kimi likes girls. Of that, she was not mistaken, even after all of the years which would pass. It was her little secret, one that she'd never let anyone take away. (She had her childhood taken when she was thrust into power, so why let them take anything else?)

Kimi doubted this first when she saw her attendant's ring, and second when Kimi found her kissing. Another lady. It was just a peck on the lips, but when the older lady realized what she had done right in front of the future president of Apple Federal Apparel Group, her eyes began to cloud with tears as she averted her gaze, the other woman (her wife?) attempting to comfort her.

When Kimi took her grown hand into her own and the two shared a smile, Kimi knew it would be okay- for everyone. (Until it wasn't.)

Kimi likes girls, and so her heart hurt some weeks later when she and her father returned from their brief vacation together, only to find no trace of the woman she had come to admire. Instead, she had been replaced with a greying fellow, likely in his middle years, who could probably be seen as handsome by girls who like boys. She knew why, but being stupid as she always was, she asked.

“Father, why is Madam Roseanne gone?” She had inquired one day.

Her father hesitated. “She was not fit for the occupation.”

(Even though Kimi always knew she likes girls, she now knew that she could never make herself like boys.)

Kimi couldn't like girls, the world told her. Girls like boys, they whispered in her ear and crawled into her brain. Girls with boys, all coordinated to the Federal’s liking. The most popular stylists were plastered everywhere; preventing wars with a hair tie and stitches placing lace on cotton.

Just like the needles may prick the fingers of the designer, her desire causes her to bleed.

 

Lady Kimi had walked in the steps of the great, the onlookers would murmur, and yet she had a larger stride, a faster pace- she had sprinted even farther than her predecessors, and she still had a long life ahead of her. It was true that she was socially recognized as a master of sorts. In her passing, she would catch stares- not as if she were treated as royalty, but almost with anticipation of what she could be. Kimi, the master designer. Master stylist. 

Yet, Kimi knew that she wasn't a master, as the master stood but feet away from her.

“We’ve watched her performance for a while now. What do you think, Mr. Joe?” Not as if she cares what he thinks- or says, for that matter, as he mumbles something about natural talent. She nods.

“I agree. She is a gem.”

Kimi likes girls, and she wonders how much longer she can hide that the girl she likes has soft, wavy pink hair and a smile that can light up the world.

 

“Thank you so much for inviting me here, Lady Kimi!” Nikki stammers, a light pink traced on her face as she admires the residence. (Kimi can only hope it was her she admired most.)

“It's my pleasure, Nikki,” the hostess starts gently. “Would you favor some tea?” Nikki nods, almost as if she is at a loss for words.

After their small talk over small cups, she finally speaks up. “Nikki, if it isn't any bother to you, there's a piece which I'd like for you to try.”

She complies because that's simply the power of Kimi’s persuasion, and she wins because that's simply the power of Nikki's skill. Better yet, she looks stunning. The dress matches her figure, and she is able to masterfully compose herself and her accessories in a way that could never be matched. Kimi only wants to embrace her and ramble about the secret that would never be given away.

Kimi likes girls, so she is content with the warmth shared between them as she bends on one knee, the trail of her elegant coat catching against her foot and her delicate kiss landing on Nikki's hand. She can't look up. Her anxiety eats away at her, and Kimi can already feel herself becoming nauseous.

However, the world which Queen Nanari brought the taller girl from must be okay with girls liking and kissing girls, because she doesn't flinch. Instead, Nikki gives a warm grin, a tear or two sparkling in her eyes.

Only now did Kimi pull the memory from the back of her mind.

“Little Secret.” That was the dress, with orchids and flares laced with silk. In her realization, she found herself gripping Nikki's hand even tighter, hoping to never let go.

This was their little secret, and because Kimi likes- loves- a girl, she wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
